The proximity of a user to other users and beacons as well as the user's proximity to locations is useful information for personalizing the display of notifications to the user and for making communication between users easier. However, privacy, power consumption and inaccurate methods of calculating what and who is actually relevant to the user plague real life use of these factors.
Thus, what is needed is a method of protecting a user's privacy and conserving battery power while accurately anticipating a user's needs with proximity and profile information and enabling easy communication between users.